Revolutionary United Nationalists
'Revolutionary United Nationalists' At a Glance Faction Colour : Indigo Gameplay Style : Surprise attacks. Preferred Theater of Operations : Scattered bases, hit-and-run. Strengths : Focus on surprise attacks, strong force deployment. Weaknesses : Techs up one unit at a time, lack of late game steamrollers. Background Origins The story of the R.U.N. starts when the Soviets occupied Eastern Europe after the Allies retreated. Those under the Iron Curtain at that time could do little against the Soviets and their brutal suppression tactics, though there was a common hatred of the Soviets. However, the Allies had made one last attempt to preserve democracy in the occupied nations: a series of secret underground bases that could act as a refuge for civilians and a way for the Allied Nations to gather intel from occupied Europe. The civilians of the nations of occupied Europe banded together to form the Revolutionary United Nationalists, but after a few riots that went horribly wrong they decided to organize things from the secret bases and slowly build up their strength- and were able to receive supplies from the Allies via Chronosphere. The R.U.N. underground bases were equipped with labs which scientists stranded behind the Iron Curtain used to try to develop technologies to fight the Soviets in hopes that it would shorten their time of occupation. Information on psionics from the Empire provided by the Allies eventually led to the development of memory wipe technology- which they used to help keep their intel gathering of the Union undetected. Outrage The R.U.N. mostly bided their time building up forces until something unexpected happened: the Allies made peace with their enemies while Eastern Europe was still occupied. This was a major shock to the R.U.N., who believed that the Allies would eventually come to save them. At that point, the leaders of the R.U.N. accelerated research and began to form the R.U.N. into an army. Around this time, when communication was almost totally cut off with the Allies, they finished developing their signature memory wipe technology and improved upon Allied sonic technology. (Sonic technology was only used by the Allies on dolphins because it was about the only feasible weapon to equip them with- and research into it was largely abandoned by the Allies in pursuit of high science.) Provisions from the Allies at this point were cut off- since the Allies feared that their support of the R.U.N. could bring them back into war with the Soviets. However, a stockpile of resources from before occupation and formerly transported supplies from the Allies allowed the R.U.N. to build up an organized militia and construct their own tools of war. Aftermath The R.U.N. are bitter against the Allies for abandoning them to Soviet rule, and the majority of them are against ever fully joining the Allies again. The R.U.N. has mixed feelings about the Confederates- albeit the fact that they know as much about the Ackerman incident as the Confederates, their tendency towards patriotism, and their bitterness against the Allies means that a majority of them agree with the Confederates- albeit not an overwhelming majority. Present The Soviet Union's war against the Protectorate and Green China has given the R.U.N. a chance to put their small army and multitude of militia to use, and they have managed to retake some territory on the edges of Soviet control, but they are largely forced to not engage the Soviets directly. Goals The R.U.N.'s immediate goal is to liberate Eastern Europe, and possibly gain the support of those nations. Build System The R.U.N. base their operations out of an underground and thus invisible and immobile secret base called the Underground Central. This building produces Drone Copters, which carry a container of construction drones which the Drone Copter coordinates to construct the RUN's buildings. To construct a building, the Drone Copter drops the drone container. and then the container gains a build radius which it can use to begin constructing a building. When construction starts, the crate unpacks and the construction drones swarm the construction site and put the building together. However, the Drone Copter automatically stays hovering over the crate when it is packed and over the drones when it is unpacked to coordinate the drone's construction. Canceling the construction will free the Drone Copter to move and build elsewhere, and destroying the Drone Copter will cancel its construction or destroy the container, depending on if construction had begun. The Drone Copter remains flying through the entire construction process and can be targeted only by AA weaponry. Destroying the crate simply resets the crate with the Drone Copter. Additionally, all R.U.N. non-turret non-super-weapon buildings can be upgraded into underground* structures with entrances hidden by camouflage, making them invisible and better armored. (The upgrade cost is and time is equal to half the cost and time of the production of the building.) (*In the case of sea structures, they become camouflaged underwater structures.) However, the invisibility of these buildings and the Underground Central (U.C.) base will not prevent your enemy from noticing a unit popping up out of nowhere. It is important to note that while un-ugraded RUN production structures have repair drones, their underground versions do not: instead they repair/ heal units hiding in them at a very fast rate. Tier System The R.U.N. researches units not available with just a production structure individually at their Underground Central (U.C.) bases to unlock them globally. Superweapons must be researched to build, and take longer than units to research. Thus, units that require no research are listed at tier 1, and units that do are tier 2. Buildings 'Underground Central' Abbreviated as U.C., these buildings are underground secret bases that are naturally invisible. They are the core of a R.U.N. base and are responsible for their tier and build systems. Additionally, friendly units can garrison inside of the Underground Central and emerge from it at any time- much like the Confederate bolt hole. Maximum capacity is 5 infantry, 3 vehicles, and two aircraft: or if only a single unit type is inside, 10 infantry, 5 vehicles, or 4 aircraft. Both the Underground Central and the Aviation Headquarters can construct Drone Copters, which build RUN structures. 'Geothermal Power Plant' Identical to the power plants of other factions aside its ability to be upgraded into an underground power plant. When upgraded to its underground version it can hold 5 infantry, or one vehicle, or one aircraft, and generates 25 additional power. 'Haven' Acts as a infantry military factory, training camp, and a refuge for civilians. When upgraded into its underground version, it can hold 10 infantry or one vehicle or one aircraft. 'Assembly Plant' Requires a Refinery to build. Responsible for producing and maintaining RUN vehicles. When upgraded into its underground version, it can hold 5 vehicles or 5 infantry or four aircraft. 'Aviation Headquarters' Requires a Refinery to build. Builds, services, and reloads RUN aircraft. When upgraded into its underground version, it can hold 5 infantry or 2 vehicles/ships or 6 aircraft: but it cannot service aircraft while infantry or vehicles are inside. Note: An underground Aviation Headquarters can act as an invisible refueling station for aircraft. Both the Underground Central and the Aviation Headquarters can construct Drone Copters, which build RUN structures. 'Port Authority' Requires a Refinery to build. Responsible for constructing and maintaining the small RUN fleet. When upgraded to its underground version, it can hold 5 ships/ amphibious vehicles or four aircraft. 'Refinery' Requires a Geothermal Power Plant to build. Identical to the Ore Refineries of other factions aside its ability to upgrade into an underground version. Maximum holding capacity when upgraded into an Underground Refinery is 3 infantry, 2 vehicles, and two aircraft: or if only a single unit type is inside, 7 infantry, 4 vehicles, or 4 aircraft. Note: By hiding a RUN ore collector inside of an Underground Refinery, you can effectively hide the Refinery from your enemies so long as you act in time. 'Sigma Harmonizer' Requires a Refinery and Sigma Harmonizer research to build. Offensive Superweapon-''' The result of desperate research after the Allies left, the Sigma Harmonizer can stop time for your enemies in a massive area for 7 seconds when used: make those seconds count. Defenses '''Note: RUN defenses are meant to be fairly easy to handle when fought correctly, but powerful when fought the wrong way- they all have Achilles heels. (Unlike the Achilles unit.) Aqua-Sonic Cannon An underwater turret that can only be attacked by units that can hit subs. It has very little health though. 'Time Bomb' A defense made from an time stop bomb with a simple mechanism to raise it to the surface and detonate it, that stuns all surface units in an area for a hefty 15 seconds when activated.. The Time Bomb is dangerous against surface enemies that come near it without stealth detection, but is easily detonated from a safe range if detected. Hideout An underground, invisible structure that units can hide in and come out of at any time: like the Underground Central and the Confederate Bolt Hole. Unlike the Bolt Hole, it can hold multiple units, including vehicles- but can hold less than the Underground Central. Maximum capacity is 5 infantry, 3 vehicles, and 3 aircraft: or if only a single unit type is inside, 10 infantry, 5 vehicles, or 6 aircraft. Units Infantry Armor Specialist Tier 1 Armor specialists are the basic anti-vehicle infantry of the RUN, and their primary fire is a portable time stop device that can lock down a single unit or base defense for as long as it is kept on them. However, it has pathetically low range and requires the Armor Specialist to be almost touching the unit. Their secondary swaps to a far more conventional Rocket Launcher, which is effective against vehicles and slower aircraft. These rockets are notably less effective than un-locked Javelin rockets against buildings. Vehicles Thunder Tank Tier 2 Main battle tank of the RUN. Like the Tsunami Tank, it has a ratio of high attack damage but low defense among tanks. Its primary attack is a concussive blast created by sonic technology. Its secondary retracts its frequency adjusting turret, deploys the tank into an immobile form, and focuses all power to creating a stronger concussive blast with half its normal range, using a different frequency. Relay AA APC Tier 2 A swift buggy based on the slightly smaller Multigunner IFV's design: it uses a simpler and less space-consuming anti-air rocket launcher; and thus can transport up to three infantry across the battlefield. Aircraft Drone Copter Tier 1 A helicopter that constructs RUN buildings using a container of drones that it coordinates. Friendly units in the drone container's build radius are repaired by repair drones, and enemy structures in the radius suffer from the reverse effects of a structure repair- they take damage at a rate three times that of repair healing, and the Drone Copter collects funds at a rate equal to three times a structure repair cost. However, the container has non-existent armor and is easily killed by just about anything. Mosquito Drone Tier 1 A small, flying, and permanently invisible drone that can latch onto enemy vehicles and aircraft. This has no effect other than line of sight until it uses its secondary function: which destroys the drone and slows the enemy down drastically for five seconds with a weak clock stop field, but deals no damage. Must return to an Engineer for a recharge every minute and a half or it will lose stealth. Nightfall Support Bomber Tier 1 A bomber jet that is invisible to radar and attacks with a single short-ranged time stop missile, which freezes a single surface unit or base defense in time for 10 seconds. Ascendant VTOL Tier 2 A VTOL with a top-mounted AA gun built to transport surface units while performing anti-air duties. Its combat effectiveness is equal to that of a typical air superiority fighter, but it only moves at the speed of a helicopter: making it worse at responding to immediate threats. When it is carrying no units, it can make a landing and takeoff virtually anywhere to avoid enemy anti-air systems. Advocate Dropship Tier 2 A VTOL that moves at about helicopter speed without an attack of its own- it instead drops cheap-as-free anti-vehicle turrets with a one minute lifespan. However, these turrets are not very hard-hitting and are almost completely unarmored- and thus are far easier to destroy than more permanent turrets- but they share the range advantage of standard turrets. The Advocate can only operate one turret at once, thus if a second turret is placed the first one is destroyed. The Advocate must re-arm at the R.U.N. airbase equivalent, and it requires a considerably longer re-arming time than traditional bombers. Technologies Sonic Technology The R.U.N. has expanded greatly upon sonic weaponry, which the Allies never developed fully and only used to arm Dolphins. Time Stop Technology Developed from Allied experiments to slow time, the RUN has learned how to temporarily stop time- with considerable limits. However, despite this advancement they lack sufficient knowledge in other areas of Chrono technology to do anything else with it. Underground Buildings While this is not completely original to the R.U.N., they have developed a knack for setting up well-hidden underground bases at lower costs than other factions- learned from studying and expanding upon the blueprints of the original Underground Central bases. Behind the scenes The R.U.N. is somewhat an expansion of my R.U.N. minor faction suggestion and an idea for a faction of 007 style spies. The end result is a faction that originates from occupied Europe and is disgusted with how the Allies stopped trying to liberate Eastern Europe- based in occupied Europe operating from hidden underground bases. Category:Factions Category:WorkInProgress